The Wedding
by susan friedman
Summary: Kristoff and Anna are married by the Northuldra in honor of her mother. The two are nervous and don't get a lot of sleep. This wedding will be the first of three. Please r & r


The Wedding

Kristoff was nervously pacing the floor of Ryder's tent. All this waiting was killing him. And he couldn't even see her or speak to her, even though she was right next door.

"No, Kristoff, you can't see the bride before the wedding; it's bad luck," Yelana teased before she left Ryder's tent for her own.

He needed Sven badly, but he was sleeping with Ryder's herd and initially, Kristoff didn't want to bother him, but he had wondered where Ryder had gotten off to. Finally, he could wait no longer.

"Calm down, Kristoff," Ryder smiled. "You'll see your bride soon enough."

Kristoff turned to face him. "Don't worry," Ryder continued. "Sven's okay too. I was out checking up on him. He sends his love."

Kristoff nodded. He wasn't a man of words, but he usually thought of something to say, but not tonight.

"Go to sleep, Kristoff. Try at least. Anna needs you at your best for the morning."

Kristoff nodded again. He knew Ryder was right. This is what he had been dreaming about and wishing for since he first stumbled into Anna at Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna almost four years ago. It took him three failed proposals to get him to this point, but he was here now and with Elsa's blessing, he was marrying the woman he loved and adored for so long.

This was the first wedding and it was done in honor of Anna and Elsa's mother, Iduna, who was Northuldrian herself. The second would be back in Arendelle, as soon as they returned. And the third one, if Kristoff could convince Anna, would be performed at the Valley of the Living Rock, where his family, Bulda, Cliff, Grand Pabbie and the trolls, lived. He knew, without a doubt that Bulda wanted this; she had tried to set him up many times before, but none of them stuck.

No one was like Anna. There was no woman in the world like Anna. Not to him anyway.

"At least lie down," Ryder said, pointing to the makeshift bed of hay. "At least lie down."

And that's what Kristoff finally did. He eventually drifted off, but he kept waking, every hour on the hour.

In Elsa's tent, Anna was just as nervous as Kristoff was. Elsa and Yelana finally convinced her to lie down and that's what she was doing, but she also woke up in fits and starts. She finally fell asleep at dawn only to be woken up an hour later to be bathed and clothed in the outfits of the Northuldra, same as Kristoff.

XXXXXXXXX

It was to be a traditional wedding, with Yelana and Lieutenant Mattius officiating.

Ryder helped Kristoff on with his clothes, it was a bit bigger than he was used to, but it was only for this day. He wore a wreath made of pine needles and berries instead of a traditional crown.

Ryder surveyed the outcome and smiled. "You look good in my clothes, Kristoff. You clean up well."

"A little big, don't you think?" Kristoff asked looking up at him.

Ryder shrugged. "It was a hand me down as most of our outfits are. We grow into clothes around here."

Kristoff smiled at him remembering his earlier leather outfits from the ice harvesters. They were either too tight or too big.

"Yep," he answered, but Ryder wasn't looking at him, he was looking at the ladies next door. Kristoff's eyes went wide.

"Come on, Anna. Let's see the dress out here in the sunlight," Elsa called to her sister. Honeymaren looked at Elsa and nodded. "I agree. We can judge how it looks a bit better."

And so Anna stepped out and modeled the borrowed dress for the two of them. "Here, Anna, this goes along with the dress. Honeymaren said, as she placed a wreath of pine in place of the traditional crown. "It took Elsa and I almost two days to make the two of them."

"You look beautiful, Anna," A new voice called out and the three turned in the direction of Ryder's tent.

The three women turned in that direction and saw Kristoff and Ryder staring in their direction. Elsa and Honeymaren were about to shoo Anna back inside until Yelana walked over, shaking her head.

"Come on, girls, it's almost time. Let's get the bride and groom together."

Ryder formed a wedding procession, in which Kristoff and Anna would be the second in line with Olaf and Sven leading. Elsa, Honeymaren were third with Ryder and Lieutenant Mattius, bringing up the rear.

Yelana was standing by her tent waiting and Lieutenant Mattius left the procession to stand next to her.

The ceremony was beautiful, but Kristoff and Anna were wrapped up in themselves and for the rest of their lives were unable to remember anything about it except to say "I will" at the appropriate times.

At the small reception, a hearty stew was served along with bread and any and all types of liquids were served with the food. It went on and on until Kristoff and Anna had enough and retired to their own tent where the two newlyweds promptly fell asleep in each other's arms.

Anna woke up, almost forgetting where she was. She opened her eyes and found Kristoff watching her, smiling.

"Good morning, my love," he said, reaching out his arms.

Anna smiled sleepily and dove into them. "Oh, Kristoff, I can't believe we fell asleep."

"Yeah, I know," he said, holding her tightly. "Some wedding night, huh?"

"We'll have plenty others to make up for it, especially when we get back to Arendelle."

Kristoff smiled. "Unless we make up for it now," he said and leaned in to kiss her, until Olaf and Sven wandered into their tent.

"Did we interrupt something?" Olaf asked.

Kristoff and Anna smiled at each other and shrugged.

The wedding here is loosely based on a real Sami wedding, which is what the Northuldra are based on. There are several websites on the subject if anyone is interested. Many of the characters that are part of the Northuldra are based on information obtained from Disney wiki.


End file.
